foxmoviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Futurama: Bender's Game
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the princess, Pukerella and her pukey puke mobile." - Sal "Oh yeah, well...shut up." - Leela "Good comeback Leela hahaha." - Bender "You shut up too!" - Leela Futurama: Bender's Game is the third of the four Futurama straight-to-DVD films, and was relеased on November 3, 2008. ContentsEdit hide]*1 Plot *2 Cast *3 DVD Extras/Special Features *4 Continuity *5 Allusions *6 Goofs *7 Alienese *8 Trivia *9 Debut Appearances |} Plot EditEdit Due to an apparent shortage of dark matter, fuel prices have begun to rise, prompting Professor Farnsworth to prohibit flying the Planet Express ship unless absolutely necessary. However, Leela has begun to develop anger issues and upset about being insulted by Sal, enters the ship in a Space Demolition Derby, trashing the ship. As punishment, Leela is forced to wear a 50,000-volt shock collar that activates whenever she has a violent thought, uses profanity, has a sexual thought or lies. Meanwhile, Bender feels left out when he sees Cubert Farnsworth and Dwight Conrad playing Dungeons & Dragons; he can't play because robots are not installed with imaginations. Trying as hard as he can, Bender manages to imagine himself as a medieval knight and joins the game, naming himself Titanius Anglesmith. However, since he was never meant to have an imagination, Bender gradually believes himself to be a real knight in the magical world of Cornwood. At first, he seemed harmless, until he starts causing chaos everywhere. Eventually, he crashed into Leela's parents' house, where she had brought Zoidberg over to dinner to prove that she had resolved her anger issues, given that he is the one with the authority to remove the collar. Leela is unable to fight back with the collar on and Zoidberg is too scared to take it off. Fry manages to trick Bender into stopping by using a 'Cone of Coldness" against him, which his character is vulnerable to. Bender is then brought to the Hal Institute for Criminally Insane Robots.[2]"Titanius Angelsmith"Added by Solar DragonAfter watching Morbo's interview with Mom on Tea with Titans on the controversy about the fuel shortage and how she's make record profits, the Professor reveals to the crew that when he worked for Mom for the third time after realizing she was evil twice before, he tried to make dark matter into a more durable harpsichord wax. Using a particle accelerator, he created a crystal that empowered dark matter, making it a usable fuel. But when he presented this to Mom, she took the crystal for herself. Mom fired Farnsworth and left him for Ogden Wernstrom, her ex-husband. However, he also created an anti-backwards crystal, that, if brought within a six inch proximity to its sister crystal, could render dark matter useless again. Hermes points out that they would then have no fuel. Farnsworth says that once the universe is freed of Mom's dark matter grip, this would then compel scientists to create an alternative fuel. Unfortunately, he had forgotten where he had put it. Unknown to everyone, Dwight and Cubert had found it in the downstairs walrus tank and made it into a twelve-sided die for their game. Luckily, the Professor managed to activate a smell on the crystal that he could detect with his smelling aid, but Mom learns that the crystal still exists and sends her sons, Walt, Larry and Igner to take it back. Walt concocts a plan to enter the Planet Express headquarters with the three disguised as owl exterminators, and Fry lets them in. However, Farnsworth challenges them to actually exterminate an owl, Igner fouls up and they lose the crystal. Taking back his crystal, Farnsworth sends them back to Mom.[3]"Owl Exterminators"Added by Squack22Meanwhile, Dr. Perceptron at the Hal Asylum tries to put Bender through all sorts of therapies but nothing works. Therefore, the doctor decides to give him a robotomy, the robot equivalent of a lobotomy, to rid his mind of fantasy. Farnsworth, Leela and Fry infiltrate Mom's dark matter mine, fooling the Killbots into thinking that they are flying the ship, which is actually on remote control. During their infiltration, it is discovered that Leela actually likes the shock from the collar. But they soon find that the mine is actually a farm, full of Nibblonians and Leela's beloved Nibbler, who was captured by Mom's sons. The Nibblonians are being force fed chickens and prune juice, which they can't help but to eat, so that they excrete dark matter. However, Nibbler is surprised that they aren't amazed that he can talk; Fry explains that he didn't erase their memories back then and they kept him as a pet because it was better as he was cuter that way. Nibbler explains that exactly 36 years ago, he was head of a Nibblonian outpost on Vergon 6. However, with all the dark matter they excreted into the planet, DOOP began to mine the planet, with the help of Mom. When the planet was sucked dry, Mom learned that Nibblonians produced dark matter and captured a ship full of them, except Nibbler, who was later kidnapped by Mom's sons when they were disguised as owl exterminators. Suddenly, Igner spots them, directing them up the "primary chicken valve" to Mom's office, having been compelled by the unexplained secret Mom told his brothers. They attempt to bring the two crystals together, but Mom brings up a gun. Farnsworth then swallows the anti-backwards crystal so she can't get her hands on it. However, she points out that he's in a harvesting plant and orders her sons to inject prune juice into him. Suddenly, all dark matter begins to resonate, especially the stockpile Bender has in his chest cavity. Suddenly, Bender disappears, just as he was about undergo a robotomy and everyone at the mine feels the ice floor cave beneath their feet. Fry and Leela then come out the ground somewhere, finding the anti-backwards crystal and discovering that Leela is now a centaur, Leegola. They meet Titanius Anglesmith and learn that they are in Cornwood. Titanius treats them to roasted munchkin and entertainment by dancing dwarves at his castle until Calculon rides up to warn them of danger. The crew ride out and attack Waltazar, Larius, and Ignus. The brothers are banished when Frydo accidentally rolls the anti-backwards crystal, or the Die of Power as they call it in Cornwood. Frydo and company meet the Great Wizard Greyfarn, who tells them that Momon had created a set of dice from the living plastic in the Geysers of Gygax. Momon put too much of her power into the Die of Power and subsequently lost it. To defeat her, they must journey to her lands to destroy it in the lake of plastic.[4]Wipe CastleAdded by Solar DragonAs they begin their quest, they come upon a tribe of centaurs, led by the intersexual, pacifist Hermaphrodite. Leegola is excited that her people, as a group of well-trained archers, can defeat Momon's armies. However, the centaurs are opposed to fighting and tried refusing them passage through their territory. Leegola stands up to Hermaphrodite and takes his bow and arrows. The group arrives at the Cave of Hopelessness, guarded by a huge ogre. Gynecaladriel, queen of the water nymphos, joins their quest and seduces the ogre, putting him to sleep. As they enter the cave, they meet a large, centipede-esque creature, Zoidberg, whom they presume to be the Tunneling Horror. Leegola brutally kills him, eating his two hearts. Unfortunately, they learn that he is not the Tunneling Horror. Horrified that she had killed an innocent monster, Leela runs off and joins the centaurs to learn their peaceful ways. Suddenly, the real Tunneling Horror arrives, but Frydo defeats it after rolling the die, causing him to grow. Greyfarn warns him not to be seduced by the die's power, but Frydo degenerates into a crawling Gollum-like creature, who is obsessed with the die and eventually runs off after a failed attempt to kill his friends. The crew decides to seek help at Wipe Castle in getting past Momon's armies, but the king, Roberto, had sent his men out on a pointless suicide mission, forcing the crew to defend the castle themselves. Also, Momon had overheard them going to Wipe Castle before Frydo left them and sends Waltazar and Larius with all their armies to attack the castle, refusing to leave a small contingent behind. A declaration of war is announced and Leegola takes control of the centaur herd after beating up Hermaphrodite, refusing to participate in a tedious debate. She leads her armies to Wipe Castle, slaughtering Momon's legions. Gynecaladriel "repays" Leegola by making out with her. Just then, they noticed two volcanoes erupting, meaning that Frydo is engaged in battle with Momon. However, Titanius suggests that they wait while watching Gynecaladriel and Leegola make out. Frydo, accompanied by the still living head of Zoidberg, arrives in Momon's lair. But he is too compelled by the power of the die to destroy it, so Zoidberg bites him. Momon becomes a dragon to get the die, but it grants Frydo "Mirror Mania", allowing him to mimic her dragon form. While they battle, his friends arrive, who were descending along a fragile staircase, which Momon destroys. Ignus, riding a giant spider, which he thinks is a bug, urges them to hop on his mount. Greyfarn yells at him for his incompetence and duels Ignus in a lightstick fight. Ignus breaks it off, revealing that that he is in fact his son, which Greyfarn tries to deny, repeatedly hitting himself with his staff. Meanwhile, Frydo and Momon incapacitate each other when they hit the other's soft underbelly, reverting themselves to human form. Zoidberg then grabs the die. At first, he thinks to destroy it, but becomes corrupted by it. However, Momon seizes the die after Greyfarn squished Zoidberg and all of Cornwood goes black, with the ground beneath everyone's feet collapsing. Suddenly, the crew and Mom and her sons end up back at the mine. The Professor explains that the dark matter resonance in Bender's chest, coupled with his imagination, created Cornwood. Unfortunately, Mom isn't interested in his explanations and orders Walt and Larry to once again inject prune juice into Farnsworth's stomach again, where the anti-backwards crystal still is. However, Farnsworth asks for one last thing: a hug with his son, Igner. Igner had swallowed Mom's crystal and their hug effectively destroys the two crystals, rendering all dark matter useless. Farnsworth quickly comes up with an alternative fuel, known as "nibbler power". Holding a chicken on a fishing pole just out of the Nibblonians reach, Farnsworth has them take the Planet Express ship and crew back home. Cast EditEdit *Billy West as Philip J. Fry, Dr. Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth, Additional Voices *Katey Sagal as Turanga Leela *John DiMaggio as Bender, Additional Voices *Maurice LaMarche as Various Voices *Tress MacNeille as Various Voices *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong, Additional Voices *Phil LaMarr as Hermes Conrad, Additional Voices *David Herman as Various *George Takei as Himself *Rich Little as Himself *Frank Welker as Nibbler DVD Extras/Special Features EditEdit The DVD extras contained: *Commentary by Matt Groening, David X Cohen, Billy West, John DiMaggio, Tress MacNeille, Michael Rowe, Claudia Katz and Dwayne Carey-Hill *Storyboard Animatic *Futurama Genetics Lab *Dungeons and Dragons and Futurama Featurette *How to Draw Futurama in 83 easy steps *3-D models with animator discussion *Deleted Scene *Blooperama 2 (Outtakes from Bender's Game) *Bender's Anti-piracy Warning *Into the Wild Green Yonder Sneak Peek (Trailer) Continuity EditEdit *Before Leela, Fry and the Professor enter Mom's dark matter mine, there are fan blades that the team must go through to enter the mine. The unwilling Fry says "ladies first" and Leela pushes Fry in. This same situation happened in I Second That Emotion when Fry was unwilling to enter the sewers. AllusionsEditEdit *The opening in the middle of the intro can be refence to 1968 the Beatles animated music fantasy film Yellow Submarine which is based on the Beatles music and is named after their album 1966 single. *The title is a reference to the 1985 book Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card. *A LEGO car appears in the race. *The boys play the famous game Dungeons and Dragons. *When Mom and Professor Farnsworth is modeling the molecule diagram. It is a reference to a scene in the 1990 film Ghost where the characters Molly and Sam is forming clay and the 1955 song"Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers is playing in the background of the romantic scene. *One og the robots in Bender's group therapy is a refernce the the character the Hatter from the 1865 story Alice in Wonderland as well what he always does in the story: changing places. And one of the other characters in a teapot - what the Hatter drinks.*Dr. Perceptron says, "Stop! Hammer time!" This is a lyric from rapper "MC Hammer" and his own reality show called "Hammerman" *When Professor Farnsworth take the maskes of the Igner, Walt and Larry to see who it is, it is kind of like the end of each Scooby-Doo episode, where the gang take the maskes of the criminal who is behind the mask. *Nibbler about Robot slavery in the old days "Remember this was before Robot Lincoln". ''Arbaham Lincoln was the United States of America's 16th president and the one to end the slavery. The Robot Lincoln was then the robot who gave the freedom back to the robots. *There are many references to Lord of the Rings: **The crystal that empowered dark matter is on the top of a pointy tower, which could be reference to the Eye of Sauron. When they fall into Bender's imagination the whole story changes. **Fry and Leela is now Frydo and Leegola, a reference o he characters in the Lord of the Rings, Frodo and Legolas. And as we come longer into the story, Frydo begins to take more and more interest in the crystal, as Frodo did with the ring. Frydo begins to look like Smeagel and begins to get two personality. There is shown a parody of the known scene from the Lord of the Rings, where Smeagel talks in the water with himself. Leegola is as Legolas good with a bow and an arrow. **Leela ask ''"Is that a hobbit?". **Momon's Sons Three look like three Nazgûls. **Frydo like Frodo gets wounded by a sword. **The map that ... shows to the rest of the group looks like the map of Middle Earth from the book the Hobbit and the book the Lord of the Rings. **Bender tries to destroy the the crystal by power, Gimli tried to destroy the ring by power.] **The crystal is made in Geysers of Gygax and can only be destroyed there, the One Ring from the Lord of the Rings has been made Mount Doom and can also only be destroyed there. **Professor Farnsworth is noe Grayfarn, a refernce to Gandalf the Grey. **The scene where Greyfarn is studying the anti-backwards crystal by the fireside can be a reference of Gandalf studying the One Ring by the fireside in the Lord of the Rings. **Hermaphrodite says "...you may pass.". Maybe a refernce to when Gandalf the Grey says: "You cannot pass! You shall not pass!" in Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring when he tried to stop the Balrog. **The fellowship in the episode both visit a ice moutain like in the books. And travels on a walking, talking tree. **The Cave of Hopenesless can be reference to the Mines of Moria. **The Morcs can be a refernce to Orcs. **Zoidberg offers Frydo to carry him, as Sam did with Frodo but Frydo says no. **The big spider also appears **The big fightbetween good an evil at the castle appears **The stairs fall appart as in the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *The fight between The Great Wizard Greyfarn and Ignus is a reversed parody of the fight between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader in The Empire Strikes Back. *They end in a dungeons with a fight between two dragons. *The Game ends by Momon saying: "GAME OVER". GoofsEditEdit In "Mother's day it is revealed that it was the professor who dumped Mom because she turned evil, but in this episode it is Mom who dumps the professor because she is getting back with her ex-husband Professor Wermstrom. AlieneseEditEdit *"OBEY MOM" is written in ]Alienese. Trivia EditEdit *The Scary Door appears again. *Alienese|When Fry is talking to the professor (currently talking through a monkey) about Bender playing D&D too much, the monkey is seen as not holding anything, however later on, as Fry is walking and talking, the monkey is seen holding a Fry plushie, but when turned back around, he is empty handed again. *When Fry asks the professor why the cave is called "The Cave of Hopelesness", his pupils disappear for a second. *When Titanius orders the day dance to be done, Leegola's top is white like Leela's tank top. *When the Professor, Fry Leela we on the way toward the mine, the elevator descending scene was a lot simalar to the descending elevator scene from the series Code: Lyoko *Leela says "Sex and the City, that's funny" and Amy noods along. *The Teletubbies appears in a short moment *This is the first time Futurama has used the expletive "Jesus Christ" as well as the "F" word. *Netflix has this film listed first making all four go out of order, however the remaining three are in order. Debut Appearances EditEdit *Gynecaladriel *Titanius Anglesmith *The Dixie Chicks *The Great Wizard Greyfarn *Jeremy *Peaches *Swamp Hag *Treedledum *Tunneling Horror [[Category:2008 films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films Category:Futurama films Category:Gracie Films movies Category:Matt Groening films